É, talvez
by Dada.maxi
Summary: " - Eu... Eu só queria dizer que a uma pessoa em especial que a solidão nunca poderá tomar seu lugar. Eu disse essa noite que nossa história teve um ponto final, e eu não estou mentindo... Mas eu esqueci de dizer que talvez, se pertencermos mesmo um ao outro, a vida se encarregue de um ponto final criar um novo começo..." Trecho da Fic


**Título: É, Talvez.**

**Sinopse: **_"- Eu... Eu só queria dizer que a uma pessoa em especial que a solidão nunca poderá tomar seu lugar. Eu disse essa noite que nossa história teve um ponto final, e eu não estou mentindo... Mas eu esqueci de dizer que talvez, se pertencermos mesmo um ao outro, a vida se encarregue de um ponto final criar um novo começo... Só é preciso tempo e paciência para cicatrizar as cicatrizes e se curar os machucados."_

**Shipper: **Bella e Edward

**Classificação:** T

**Autora:** Hadassa M. V.

**Bella POV**

- Não, Não e... Não

-Ah vamos lá Bella. Você não vai ficar o resto da sua vida dentro desse quarto né?

Disse Ângela me olhando de um modo que ela sabia que eu não poderia recusar. Eu não tinha nada contra a festa da escola, só não queria ter que olhar os Cullens. Só de pensar neles um ódio me subia fazendo me ter a vontade louca de explodir.

Não obrigado, eu não iria para aquela festa e encararia meu ex-namorado que a quase 8 meses atrás foi embora me fazendo me sentir um lixo e fazia uma semana tinha voltado a escola.

Eu ainda não tinha visto Edward ou qualquer um dos outros Cullens durante toda a semana, eu tinha arrajando a desculpa que estava gripada para não precisar aparecer na escola e poderia ficar trancada no meu quarto pelo resto do ano letivo se isso significasse não precisar olhar para nenhum deles.

O único contratempo era minha amiga Ângela que tinha tomado para si a missão de me fazer sair daquele quarto e ir aquela festa e encarar de vez os Cullens.

Só que além da raiva ainda tinha o medo que eu sentia de encarar Edward e perceber que ele tinha sido sincero ao dizer que ele não ligava a mínima sobre o fim do nosso namoro. Ele e os Cullens tinham tentando me contatar, mas eu tinha recusado receber qualquer um deles, temia que Edward me dissesse para que esqueçemos as mágoas e fossemos bons amigos.

- Pense bem Bella essa é a sua chance de ir até o Cullen e mostrar a ele o que ele perdeu.

- Você acha?

- Bella você se tornou a garota mais desejada de toda Forks no tempo que o Cullen esteve longe e praticamente todos os garotos da escola te convidaram para ir a festa.

- Mas... Mas e se eu for lá e descobrir que ele está muito feliz e muito melhor sem mim?

-Então você vai naquela festa e dança com todos os garotos e prova a ele que você também está muito bem sem ele.

- Hum... Ângela você se esqueceu que eu não passava de um zumbi quando os Cullens foram embora?

- Não, eu não me esqueci, mas eu também me lembro que você logo depois deu a volta por cima e se tornou a garota mais popular e desejada de toda a escola. Pensei que a nova Bella fosse corajosa.

- Tudo bem! Você me convenceu. Eu vou nessa festa e vou esfregar na cara daquele babaca o quanto eu sou muito melhor que ele.

- É isso aí.

- Mas Ângela eu não tenho nenhuma roupa legal para ir a essa festa.

- Como assim? E aquele seu vestido do filme "Para sempre Cinderela"?

- Aquele que eu comprei semana passada?

- Sim!

- Claro. Ele é perfeito. Eu comprei por impulso no site, mas acho que ficaria legal.

- Claro. E o melhor é que eu sei fazer a maquiagem do filme, aprendi um dia desses no youtube.

- E meu cabelo?

- Nós poderiamos fazer igual no filme?

- Claro vai ficar bem legal.

- Então corre para tomar seu banho, porque só temos meia hora até o baile começar.

- Tudo bem, eu não importo eu chegar atrasada. Você trouxe sua roupa?

- Sim. Está aqui comigo.

Disse me monstrando o vestido azul drapeado que tinha comprado e sua máscara preta, já que era um baile de máscaras.

- Vai ficar incrível.

- É eu sei, agora corre criatura.

- Pode deixar.

Disse correndo para o banheiro para ir me arrumar. Eu deixaria Edward e o resto dos Cullens de queixo caído.

**Uma hora depois...**

Ao chegarmos a festa meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca, tanto que pedi que Ângela entrasse primeiro enquanto eu tomava coragem para atravessar a escola em direção ao ginásio. Ela só havia partido depois que eu garanti que não voltaria para casa quando ela me desse as costas.

Mas verdade seja dita, era exatamente isso que eu estava desejando enquanto caminhava em direção ao ginásio: dar meia volta e fugir como se tivesse um fantasma atrás de mim.

"Vamos lá Isabella, você é forte. Hora de encarar seus medos e fantasmas pessoais."

Comecei a repetir o meu mantra pessoal milhares de vezes enquanto ia me enchendo de coragem.

"Você pode, você quer, você consegue"

Assim que entrei no baile todos se viraram para me encarar, até mesmo os Cullens me olharam surpresos.

Respirei fundo e atravessei o mar de pessoas a minha volta caminhando em direção aos meus amigos e claramente ignorando os Cullens apesar que eu não podia negar que Edward estava lindo usando uma máscara identica a do filme " Fantasma da Ópera". Pelo visto eu não era a única a ter me inspirado em um filme para o visual.

**Visual da Bella: 3. bp. blogspot _ AjjERCoNNM / TUlVvDf8QXI / AAAAAAAABzY / VPAoGA2XaUo / s160 0/ tumblr _lel 1v3c86z1qzyxv8o1 _500. png**

Eu conversava animada com o pessoal quando notei os Cullens se aproximando, não pensei duas vezes e aceitei o primeiro pedido para dançar que me ofereceram naquele momento.

E continue a fugir dos Cullens pelas outras dez músicas seguidas com cinco diferente pares, e teria continuado se não fosse pelo fato dos meus pés já estarem doloridos.

Eu nunca tinha sido uma boa dançarina, mas tinha tomado umas aulas depois do fim do meu namoro com Edward como forma de passar o meu tempo já que nos 3 primeiros meses eu já tinha estudado toda as lições do resto do ano, me manter ocupada, mantinha meu pensamento longe de Edward.

Foi quando eu comecei a buscar adrenalina, era uma forma de extravasar a raiva e claro era quando eu via Edward na minha frente naqueles momentos, seja quando eu andava de moto ou fazia algo estúpido, de alguma forma minha mente reproduzia Edward com uma perfeição de detalhes e eu me sentia que de alguma forma ele estava ali comigo e isso me fazia sentir segura e proxima a ele.

Dali em diante eu não temia cometer loucuras, na verdade as desejava como um cego deseja ver, como um sedento deseja água. Foi quando eu comecei a ficar popular e os garotos começaram a me notar. O que eles nunca souberam que eu fazia aquilo não por falta de juízo, mas por uma necessidade desesperada de ver Edward novamente.

- Pensei que iria continuar a dançar a noite toda Bella?

- Meus pés estão me matando Âng. Vou descansar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Deixa eu ir porque Ben está me chamando.

- Vai lá amiga e não se esqueça... Arrase!

- Pode deixar.

Eu estava ali no meu canto aproveitando o fato de ter me livrado dos meus saltos quando um copo de ponche apareceu na minha frente.

- Ora obrigado. Eu estava mesmo morta de sede.

Disse rindo aceitando o copo de ponche, já estava acostumada com os garotos tentando se aproximar de mim das mais diversas formas.

Foi quando eu olhei para cima e notei que era Edward que estava a minha frente. Maldita visão de vampiro que tinha me enxergado ali no meu cantinho.

- Cullen

- Bella

- Para você é Swan.

Edward me olhou magoado e por um momento eu me senti mal, mas logo me recuperei. Hey! Fui eu e não ele que foi abandonada.

- O que você quer Cullen?

- Eu só queria falar com você. Eu e minha família temos tentando falar com você desde do ínicio da semana, mas você parece estar fugindo de nós.

- Ops... Informação errada aí.

- Como?

- Eu não PAREÇO estar fugindo de vocês. Eu ESTOU fugindo de vocês.

- Por que Bella?

- Eu já disse que é Swan para você Cullen.

- Eu só queria conversar com você. Acertar as coisas entre nós. Isso é tão errado assim?

Disse Edward passando a mão sobre os cabelos em um sinal claro de frustação.

Eu juro que estava tentando segurar toda a raiva que eu tinha sentido durante todos esses meses, mas de repente eu senti que precisava liberá-la.

- Sim. Isso é MUITO ERRADO Cullen. Não existe nada para acertar entre nós. Na verdade eu acredito que as coisas nunca foram tão claras. Eu fui uma boba e você se aproveitou disso. Você tinha me dito que era perigoso e eu não acreditei. Meu erro...

- Bella eu...

- Quieto. Eu ainda não terminei... Você é perigoso sim Cullen, mas não no sentindo que você pensa, você é perigoso porque você é como um maldito cão faminto destralhaçando corações alheios. Você me machucou e me magou muito além do que você pensa.

- Me desculpe se te magoei Bel... Swan... Mas eu fiz isso porque achei que era a única forma de você seguir em frente e me esquecer.

- Pois parabéns Cullen. Você conseguiu. Custou metade do meu coração e parte da minha alma mais eu segui em frente. Agora me deixa passar.

Disse tentando me esquivar do Cullen antes que ele notasse que eu queria chorar. Porque essa era a minha maior vontade: me esconder em um canto e chorar até sentir meu coração pulsar normal novamente.

Eu até tentei passar, mas os reflexos de Edward, como sempre, foram mais rápidos e ele me segurou puxando minha mão e me puxou para junto de si.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Ele disse me olhando nos meus olhos de tal forma que eu pude notar que ele também estava sofrendo. Mas por tudo que era mais sagrado, eu também estava.

- Por favor Edward, me deixe ir.

Nesse momento as lágrimas que eu tentei esconder começaram a correr livremente sobre o meu rosto.

- Eu não posso deixá-la ir.

- Mas você precisa. Nossa história já deu o que tinha que dar. Chegamos ao fim Edward, aceite isso. Eu já aceitei.

- Bel... Swan... Merda, eu vou chama-lá de Bella goste ou não, OK?

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Edward praguejar.

- Bella EU TE AMO e NÃO vou desistir de você. NUNCA! Eu posso te esperar por toda eternidade se for preciso, mas eu não vou desistir de nós Bella. Para você pode ter chegado ao fim, mas para mim nós estamos ainda no meio. Eu morri um pouco a cada dia que estava longe de você e mesmo não tendo um coração que bate a séculos, ele pareceu se apertar e me sufocar por dentro a cada dia. Eu... Eu só te amo. Acredite em mim.

Eu dei um fraco sorriso e beijei de leve a buchecha de Edward para depois me afastar.

- Eu acredito em você Edward. Eu juro que acredito. Mas eu não sou mais a mesma, eu perdi a capacidade de acreditar que os sonhos são possíveis, eu perdi a capacidade de acreditar em nós dois Edward, porque se eu ainda continuasse a acreditar, eu seria ainda mais vazia do que eu sou hoje. O pior que você é o único que faz meu coração bater mais lento e mais rápido ao mesmo tempo, porque eu te amo.*

- Bella...

- Eu queria que o fato de nós amarmos fosse o suficiente, mas não é. Não mais. Este é o fim Edward. Acabou.

Então sem dizer mais nada eu me afastei e torci para que Edward não me seguisse, eu queria poder chorar em paz. Olhei para trás e vi que os outros Cullens tinham se aproximado e tentavam impedir de Edward me seguir.

Olhei para Jasper e Alice agradecida. Sabia que eram eles que tinham impedindo Edward de me seguir naquele momento.

Alice me lançou um sorriso triste e me olhou como se tivesse pedindo para se aproximar naquele momento, mas eu neguei com um aceno de cabeça. Estava cansada demais por hoje. Virei meu rosto e procurei me misturar a multidão.

E enquanto eu procurava fugir para o mais longe possível dos Cullens apenas uma única frase se repetia na minha mente. Que eu ainda o amava. Amava aquele maldito imbecil.

Eu estava quase na porta de saída do baile quando Ângela me intercepetou. Ela iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pela minha face ela mudou de ideia e simplesmente me levou ao banheiro do baile e me abraçou para logo depois me entregar um lenço para que eu pudesse começar a enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- Melhor?

Me perguntou após um tempo em que o choro tinha cessado.

- Não. Mas eu já estive pior.

- O que houve?

- Ele me ama, eu o amo...

- Mas...

- Mas acabou. Foi melhor assim. As coisas entre nós estavam arranhadas demais para continuar de onde paramos. Eu estou com o meu coração em pedaços, mas eu sei que tomei a melhor decisão quando eu coloquei um ponto final nessa história.

- Eu sinto muito. Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- Não... Espera, pensando bem, tem algo sim que você poderia fazer por mim.

- Conte-me!

**Meia hora depois...**

**Edward POV**

Eu estava tentando digerir e lidar com o fato de que tudo entre eu e Bella tinha acabado. Eu não conseguia aceitar o fato que esse era o fim.

Tudo bem, eu reconhecia que talvez essa tivesse sido a decisão mais saudável, mas ainda sim eu não conseguia conviver com o fato que aquele era o ponto final.

Eu estava perdido em pensamentos quando senti o cheiro de Bella retornar ao salão. Então ela tinha voltado! Talvez isso significasse que ainda existia alguma chance.

Ergui meu rosto e procurei descobrir onde ela estava. Demorou alguns segundos mais eu finalmente a vi caminhando em direção ao palco do baile, mas especificamente ao piano.

Eu havia dado algumas aulas de piano para Bella, mas eu não pensei que ela tivesse continuado depois que eu fui embora.

Eu estava morto de curiosidade, literalmente.

Foi quando Bella se sentou no piano e chamou a atenção de todos para si.

- Bem, eu não gosto muito de cantar em público, normalmente eu fujo do palco, mas eu gostaria de cantar algo essa noite. Eu não escrevi essa canção, na verdade ela pertence a Christina Perri e se chama The Lonely. Espero que gostem.

Foi quando Bella começou a tocar e cantar, a letra da música era bem triste e Bella cantava com tanto sentimento que eu sabia que ela queria realmente dizer cada palavra ali cantada e enquanto ela cantava eu tinha uma vontade enorme de seguir até os Volturis e pedir que eles me matassem porque eu não suportava saber que eu era o culpado daquela dor.

**-** ** 2am, where do I begin?**

São duas da manhã, por onde começo?

**Crying off my face again**

Lágrimas escorrendo do meu rosto novamente

**The silent sound of loneliness**

O som silencioso da solidão

**Wants to follow me to bed**

Quer me seguir até a minha cama

**I'm the ghost of a girl**

Eu sou o fantasma de uma garota

**That I want to be most**

Que eu gostaria muito de ser

**I'm the shell of a girl**

Eu sou a concha de uma garota

**That i used to know wel**

Que eu costumava conhecer tão bem

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

Dançando lentamente em um quarto vazio

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

Será que a solidão pode tomar o seu lugar?

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

Eu canto uma tranquila canção de ninar para mim mesma

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

Esqueço você e deixo a solidão entrar

**To take my heart again**

Para consumir meu coração de novo

**Too afraid, to go inside**

Com medo demais, de entrar

**For the pain of one more loveless night**

Para a dor de mais uma noite sem amor

**For the loneliness will stay with me**

Pois a solidão vai ficar comigo

**And hold me till I fall asleep**

E me abraçar até eu adormecer

**I'm the ghost of a girl**

Eu sou o fantasma de uma garota

**That I want to be most**

Que eu gostaria muito de ser

**I'm the shell of a girl**

Eu sou a concha de uma garota

**That i used to know wel**

Que eu costumava conhecer tão bem

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

Dançando lentamente em um quarto vazio

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

Será que a solidão pode tomar o seu lugar?

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

Eu canto uma tranquila canção de ninar para mim mesma

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

Esqueço você e deixo a solidão entrar

**To take my heart again**

Para consumir meu coração de novo

**Broken pieces of**

Pedaços quebrados de

**A barely breathing story**

Uma história que mal respira

**Where there once was love**

Onde um dia houve amor

**Now there's only me**

Agora só existe eu

**And the lonely...**

E a solidão...

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

Dançando lentamente em um quarto vazio

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

Será que a solidão pode tomar o seu lugar?

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

Eu canto uma tranquila canção de ninar para mim mesma

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

Esqueço você e deixo a solidão entrar

**To take my heart again**

Para consumir meu coração de novo

A canção foi terminando calmamente e todos aplaudiram Bella que estava super vermelha em cima do piano.

Foi quando Alice que estava do meu lado teve uma visão.

_"- Eu... Eu só queria dizer que a uma pessoa em especial que a solidão nunca poderá tomar seu lugar. Eu disse essa noite que nossa história teve um ponto final, e eu não estou mentindo... Mas eu esqueci de dizer que talvez, se pertencermos mesmo um ao outro, a vida se encarregue de um ponto final criar um novo começo... Só é preciso tempo e paciência para cicatrizar as cicatrizes e se curar os machucados."_

- Ela ainda te ama Edward. Não desista ainda.

Eu iria responder a Alice quando Bella chamou atenção novamente para si lá no palco. Apesar de já ter visto o que ela diria pela visão de Alice, pessoalmente e ao vivo e a cores era muito melhor.

- Eu não vou desistir dela Alice. Nunca.

**Bella POV**

- Eu... Eu só queria dizer que a uma pessoa em especial que a solidão nunca poderá tomar seu lugar. Eu disse essa noite que nossa história teve um ponto final, e eu não estou mentindo... Mas eu esqueci de dizer que talvez, se pertencermos mesmo um ao outro, a vida se encarregue de um ponto final criar um novo começo... Só é preciso tempo e paciência para cicatrizar as cicatrizes e se curar os machucados.

E com essas palavras eu desci do palco e recebi os cumprimentos de alguns amigos enquanto caminhava para longe do Baile.

Eu tinha tomado minha decisão. Eu e Edward tinhamos terminado nossa antiga história, mas isso não nos impedia de talvez começar uma nova no futuro. Nada era certo: eu poderia me apaixonar por outra pessoa; Edward poderia conhecer um outro alguém, uma vampira dessa vez. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer no futuro...

Antes de saí de vez do baile, olhei para trás e sorri para Edward que me sorriu de volta e me deu um aceno de cabeça.

... Mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: da próxima vez que nos reecontrassemos eu estaria cicatrizada e pronta a amar novamente e talvez Edward fosse o meu escolhido. É, talvez.

**Fim?**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Eu sei que estou atrasada com minhas outras fics, mas meu computador teve que se formatado e eu perdi tudo que já tinha escrito e não consigo me lembrar das ideias que tive para as fanfics. Além disso a tempos eu queria escrever algo Bella e Edward e não conseguiria escrever mais nada enquanto não colocasse essa ideia no Word. **

**Eu adorei o final dessa fic. É a primeira vez que eu fuj****o do meu tradicional final feliz para um final mais aberto, mais real. Acho que isso mostra que não só o meu modo de escrita mudou como eu também me tornei mais madura na criação dos personagens e histórias. Com o tempo meus personagens estão deixando de habitar o mundo do conto de fadas para algo mais sólido, mais cruel, mais angustiante, mais emocionante e mais desafiante: a realidade.**

**Nessa fic fica a sua decisão decidir se Bella e Edward ficaram juntos no futuro ou se Bella seguirá de vez em frente e esquecerá Edward. **

**Se eu pretendo escrever uma continuação para essa fic? Sendo sincera eu ainda não tenho a menor ideia, até porque eu mesma ainda não me decidi se devo deixá-los juntos ou não. ****Como a própria Bella disse na fic: **_"...As coisas entre nós estavam arranhadas demais para continuar de onde paramos. Eu estou com o meu coração em pedaços, mas eu sei que tomei a melhor decisão quando eu coloquei um ponto final nessa história.**"**_


End file.
